


but we love you anyways, cuddles and all

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Tony becomes really cuddly when he's super tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	but we love you anyways, cuddles and all

Steve was known for being tactile after missions; he had the (admittedly somewhat annoying) habit of mother henning his teammates until he was sure they were safe and whole even if that meant patting them down to look for injuries. Bruce usually just ate half of their fridge to make up for the energy he expended as the Hulk and then crashed in his bed or on the couch until the other’s badgered him awake again. Tony retreated to his lab. Usually.

But sometimes he’d over to the couch and curl up there with JARVIS playing soothing music gently over the PA instead of his usual rock and roll. If any of the Avengers came too close – especially Steve or Bruce – they’d be subjected to a needy Tony holding his arms out to them like a little kid wanting to be picked up.

“Who knew you were such a cuddle bug, Stark.” Steve noted dryly once, when Tony dragged him down onto the couch and buried his nose against the blond’s chest. “But we love you anyways.”


End file.
